Subspace Army
This is the profile for Subspace Army from Super Smash Bros. series. Summery he Subspace Army is an evil force which is the main antagonist of the Subspace Emissary mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Headed by the Ancient Minister and under the guidance of Tabuu, its aim is to expand Subspace using Subspace Bombs and to pull areas of the World of Trophies into it. Most of the enemies the player faces in the Subspace Emissary are members of the Subspace Army. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Tabuu *Master Hand (Involuntary) Military Leaders *Ganondorf *Bowser *Wario *King Dedede *Ancient Minister (Betrayal) Notable Characters *Galleom *Duon *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Ridley *Porky Minch *Mr. Game & Watch (Involuntary) Military Units Infantry Primids: *Normal Primids *Scope Primids *Sword Primids *Boom Primids *Metal Primids *Fire Primids *Big Primids Koopa Troopa: *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratoopas *Goombas *Bullet Bills *Hammer Bros. *Mizzo Special *Shadow Bug *Armight *Auroros R.O.B. Squad: *R.O.B. Blaster *R.O.B. Sentry *R.O.B. Launcher *Autolance *Bucculus *Cymul *Feyesh *Floow *Glice *Glire *Glunder *Mite *Poppant *Roader *Puppit *Shellpod *Ticken *Towtow Heavy *Armank *Bombed Borboras *Buckot *Bytan *Gamyga *Greap *Nagagog *Roturret *Shaydas *Spaak *Trowlon Traps *Amaranthine Gas *Jyks *Quark Mines *Spaceshifting Wormholes Vehicles * Cargo * Porky Statue Aircraft * Smash Skiff Ships * Subspace Gunship * Halberd |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Dark Cannon Melee weapons * Sword Ranged Weapons * Super Scope Hybrid Weapons *Boomerang Explosives * Subspace Generator Territories The Great Maze * Age founded/conquered: unknown (It serves at the origins of the Subspace army as they invade the realm of the Trophies) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Subspace minions * Civilians: none * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 1: Universal: The Subspace Army possesses tech that allows them to engulf various portions of the Trophy World into the Subspace world, and even the leader Tabuu is considered the physical embodiment of the Subspace realm, that his death lead to it's destruction. Power Source Science: Dimensional Distortion (They have a bomb that is capable of absorbing the space and matter around a specific area) Unknown: Spawning (It is unknown of it's origins, but the Shadow Spores can clump together to create entities of the Subspace world.) Conquest Stats Tier 4-B:Planet: The Subspace Army has attacked and/or conquered many parts of the Trophy World, and even possessed absolute control of the Subspace world as well. Power Stats DC: Universal: Tabuu with his powers is strong enough to defeat the Master Hand which created the Trophy World, and that he is the physical embodiment of the Subspace World. Small City+: The strength of the recruited fighters such as Bowser, Ganondorf, etc, comparable to Kirby with his Down B) Large Building-Building: Stronger enemies minions. Wall+: Low level minions such as the Primids. Durability: Likely Universal: Tabuu which his full power. Small City+: Fighter characters and other major members can trade blows with other Fighter characters. Building-Wall: The durability of the minions. Speed: Massively FTL+: Tabuu surpassing the Master Hand which can flight around several solar systems near instantly. Massively Hypersonic: Fighter characters reaction time which can outpace lightning based attacks from enemies such as Pikachu. Superhuman: The running speed of Fighter characters and fast moving minions. Peak Human-Athletic Human: The speed of various minions. Skills Stats Their minions are very versatile and have many roles to play when they are used to counter or attack other enemies on the field. They possess powerful melee units, long range, heavy hitters, and they can even use a weird shadow like substance that replicates other enemies. Strengths/Pros Their forces are nearly numberless and to vast to count, so they can easily overwhelm enemies with lesser numbers or weaker units. Weaknesses/Flaws Just because of their vast numbers does not mean that they are smart or capable of matching their enemies who are same or stronger level in a one on one fight. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Army Of Primids.jpg|The Primids rising to attack their enemies Subspace.jpg|A Subspace Bomb being set off SSEDoor.jpg|Entrance to Tabuu's realm in the Great Maze of the Subspace. TabuuFull.jpg|Tabuu, the leader of the Subspace Army. Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Earthbound Category:Sonic the Hedgehog